To Love, To want, To Learn
by aggie23
Summary: Set after the proposal. They said they would wait, but now it seemed nearly impossible. Reflections and steps taken. Suggested by a beloved friend...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everybody! So this is something one of you suggested a few days ago, after yes/now… You know who you are! Lol So, just wanted to tell you Brainy (;)) it was hard writing this, but I hope you enjoy it, and so do you, 'bad influence'! Hahah!**

**This fic is probably gonna take me a few more chapters, but I promise it´ll get better as it progress. This first part came out kinda angsty… idk, I felt like writing this different from what I usually do. **

I

She wished she would have known, or at least predict, the way her heart would beat, almost painfully against her chest the minute Will proposed.

That night, stepping in the living room of their comfy apartment was like stepping in a room isolated from the world, from the indiscreet and undaunted looks of the outside.

She wished she would have foreseen her eyes darkened the minute she turned around and met her fiancée standing a few feet away mirroring her hooded expression. He had never looked taller or handsome or strong.

She wished she could stop the burning sensation in her lower abdomen when he walked toward her. Will had never looked like that; he seemed possessed. There was lust casting his hazel, now yearning, eyes.

Her legs took a couple of steps back, bumping with the table behind her. She wasn´t scared; her seduction game had started the moment they climbed into the car. Inevitable, her hand had rested on his thigh, her lips had ended up landing on his mouth more times that they should, and her body had invited his exploration underneath her blouse. Now, her mouth curved in a defiant grin; she had no idea what was taking control of her, but all her body shivered in anticipation.

She wished she had been slightly nervous; she wished she had considered the fact it could hurt, the fact that she was absolutely unacquainted about the mechanic sex.

But Emma was infatuated with him, with his whole being; his words still echoed in her mind: "lo_ving you and being loved by you makes everything better. I love you with everything I am and everything I ever hope to be_".

So when his mouth attacked hers, she did the same, hungrily; her fingers run through his curls bringing him to her and he lightly moaned, realizing there was no red light with Emma this time.

Will held her so close her fragrance was practically intoxicating; it wasn´t like a kiss they would share while cuddling; it was desperate, devoted and wet, wetter than any other kiss. Her fists closed tightly around the collar of his shirt, her tongue slapped with his so enthusiastically, Will lost control. He trapped her against the table, hard, cupping her behind so firmly she could only gasp.

_That´s my red light_. He stared at her. He underrated her.

"Love me, Will," she breathed heavily upon his lips, "Make love to me tonight"

He nearly chocked, "A-are you sure?" he prayed God she was. He had yearned for her body for so long; he had fought with his primitive impulses for months, he had been sensitive when touching her, and quiet while finding release under the hot spell of the shower; he had promised he would wait, but now seeing her meaningful eyes, feeling her breasts so pressed on his chest, her hot breath on his mouth, made everything hard, so damn hard. He just didn´t want to wait any longer. He wanted her. Probably more than he had wanted another woman.

"Yes," she wasn´t thinking; for once in her life she dismissed the obsession she had with planning and being in control, "I want to love you… Properly, as you deserve, as you want me to love you."

"Emma…" he trailed intending to protest, although in some point he understood what she meant, only he didn´t want her to think like that, "Em, you-"

Her face buried in his neck, "Please don´t… I want to, you want to… Let´s make love, Will," she prompted not knowing how desperate she sounded. Regretting it with Will lying between her legs was not an option. It was time to exile the chaste marriage fantasy Emma sprouted during her young years.

His own body betrayed him, his pants were tighter and it wasn't just because of her actions, but by the way she was coaxing him. She was sweet and so light he could only lifter her petite body into his arms.

It was cold outside when he undressed her and although the room was warm, she shivered and wrapped her own arms around her bare chest. He observed her; she eluded his gape, her own need embarrassed her.

"Don´t hide from me, baby…" he request ever so softly brushing their lips together, "We´ve seen each other before…"

"I know…" his hips pressed into hers, heat and pulse unconcealed despite the fabric of their underwear, "I´m wondering…" she breathed when his mouth closed on her gullet, "how many times you wanted this to happen…"

"How many times did you think about it, Em?" he pushed her to the edge of excitement.

"I don´t know…" she confessed slightly panting, they would be up all night counting the times she imagined their bodies enmeshing together, but she could be up more nights thinking about all the occasions she had chickened out; her voice trembled but she kissed him again; Emma wanted him, but most of all she wanted to give him what he had been waiting for so long.

His hands wondered across her sides, marveling by how little she was, how fragile she could seem. She always proved him wrong; she wasn´t fragile. She was strong; stronger than any other woman he had met. "I love you, Emma," he mumbled pressing feather kisses on the revealed skin of her chest, "I´m so in love with you."

"Will…" his name left her lips with leisure, "I love you too." Her naked thighs brushed his straddling hips, and he allowed his whole weight to rest on her center.

Sometimes, the heat was so intense; the desire was so strong, Emma forgot to think. But like an intrusive obsession, the voices in her head would tell her 'too much, too fast' and she would stop him, but not this time. This time, when the front of his boxers pressed the warm flesh of her core, she moaned. It felt good, really good. Quite different from other times when Will had touched her. Now, the whole experience was causing the concerns she might have to drift away. Now, she was touching him back, digging her nails into his muscular shoulders. And she knew they wouldn´t just grind against each other until exhaustion; she just knew he was consumed by desire and she wanted to fulfill his need.

When he pushed forward, Emma bucked up against him and felt herself wet. Her panties were damp, and feeling his shaft rubbing so intensely on her, brought her breathing to become erratic. Her entire body burned and sweated.

Will watched his fiancée moving on his accord, her tiny chest weaving fast, her eyes darkened with arousal. _This is it_, his mind was speed racing, _she´s ready_. Playful fingers travelled impatiently to the waistband of her underwear and slowly, while sliding his hand between it light fabric and her soft skin, he pulled the lace down her never-ending legs.

Emma did the same with the only garment dressing his lower body. A light flush appeared on her cheeks and they sizzled when the tip of his manhood grazed her entrance.

Will´s lips landed on hers; her mouth parted when tilting her head to allow him the access he hadn´t requested yet. At the beginning all that buzzing flesh rubbing together, the wave pleasure hitting her body in the most delicious way and the secret places exploration felt divine. She felt the throb between her legs every time his body left a gap between them; she found herself hungry about him, about his hands touching her so well, in spots he was familiarized with and which Emma was sure he had memorized and recreated in his mind more times than he would ever admit.

"Are you ready?" his voice brought her back from the state of nirvana she was reaching.

Their gazes locked and biting her lower lip, she nodded. Doubts crawled inside her, "Yes," she wasn´t certain. Maybe if he hadn´t asked, she wouldn´t have thought about it that much. Slowly and gently, Will pushed inside her as his lips kissed her face. She thanked God he wasn´t looking at her directly in the eye because it hurt; a lot. And she didn´t want him to stop. She didn´t want him to see her wrinkled forehead or her tight closed eyes.

"Are you ok?" he breathed upon her lips; her silence worried him.

"Yes," but her mouth twisted and she whined when he pushed further.

"_God_…" he couldn´t help to moan when feeling the pressure of her muscles around him. It was so long since he had been inside a woman. But this was Emma, the woman he had craved for so long. The woman who made his heart race and stop with a simple and divine look. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, his own enveloped her waist, "Em…" he called his name, trying to find her gaze, but her face was buried in his neck, "Em, look at me…" he wasn´t moving anymore and she was too quiet. She worried him.

Gradually, her eyes met his, "I´m ok," she whispered getting used to that new feeling. It wasn´t pleasant, like moments ago; her insides felt a roughen sensation when he accidentally moved supporting his weight on his palms, beside her head. "I…" she whined again.

"I´m sorry…" he gently kissed her, stroking one of her reddish cheeks.

"I didn´t think it´d hurt this much," she explained, slightly rotating her hips. It hurt again, not as much as the first time, but still. Emma cursed all the chicks' magazines she had been reading. '_Most of women don´t have a hymen or it´s thin enough to provide them a first sexual experience almost as pleasant as the subsequent', my ass…_

"We can stop, Em…" he was considering while slowly pulling off her.

"No!" her grip tightened around him, "No, don´t stop. I want to do this right… for you."

He attempted to read her expression, but failed miserably. Before he could articulate another word, she was bucking on him again. "Take it slow, sweetheart…" he commanded kindly, guessing she was still sore.

She was. Occasionally, the scratching sensation would fade and an inkling of pleasure would hit her abdomen. But it would fade as fast as it emerged. In those brief moments a light moan would flee her lungs and Will would smile content as the signs of her enjoyment.

Their bodies moved mildly, making the effort of proving each other the most mind-blowing experience of their lives; but by the way he was breathing, so hoarsely near the shell of her ear, Emma could tell he was holding back from releasing right then.

It came, eventually. His breathing was raspy, wildly irregular on her mouth, "Don´t stop," she spoke muffled, feeling his belly tensing over hers.

He groaned louder and stiffed and spilled inside her before collapsing on her petite form. Will was gasping for air, and when he did so, he found her smiling, "I´m sorry…" he panted, "you didn´t… I wanted you to-"

"It´s ok," her trembling hand caressed his sweaty neck. A lonely tear run across her face.

"Did I hurt you?" the question was tinted with concern while pulling away and bringing her to rest on his chest.

"No… I´m just happy… It was worth it, Will," she covered her mouth, "Every second… I love you."

"It´s not gonna be always like this… It´ll get better for you," he talked quietly placing a kiss on her lips.

"I wanted to be good for you," she let him know with selflessness, "You wanted this and you´ve waited so long…"

"Em…" he sat up holding her by her slender shoulders, their gazes were deadlocked, "I´d have waited for you… And I want you to want this too."

They both wanted too much…

**Next chapter will be published soon! Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for you amazing reviews and messages! This chapter´s been hard, but I hope not to let you down. **

**I can´t stop thanking Taylor for being nothing but great to me and helping with this chapter. You always save me, sweetie! **

**Also, wanna let you know i´m taking prompts and ideas for future fics… if you feel like, leave a message in my ask box and i´ll do my best not to disappoint you! **

**Aveva, hope you enjoy this… **

**Aggie**

**II**

Emma Pillsbury was no longer a virgin. After thirty-two years of waiting, she had found her prince charming, and after four years of being madly in love with him, Emma Pillsbury had pushed her fears away. It took her a while, but they had moved forward taking baby steps.

Baby steps worked for Emma. Kissing came first, of course. Tender, soft kisses at the beginning until they were not enough for the newly awakened appetite of him. Then passion appeared and their mouths devoured each other, tasting soft flesh; his hands explored her virginal skin, hers marveled with his firm muscles. As weeks went by, clothes turned out to be an inconvenience; shirts, blouses and tops witnessed their initial patting, then pants and skirts joined them. It took her some time to get used to his eyes popping every time her skin saw the light, but eventually she got used. As a matter of fact, he caused the same effect on her. Since the 'General Schuester' episode Emma had had troubles looking at Will without blushing when the make out sessions were over. And even when they did nothing, except rest together, she would catch herself staring at his marvelous body.

They had harsh times too. Times when Emma had thought that was the end, like waking up of a long a beautiful dream and feeling like losing a precious memory. During those times, she would do anything to make things better, but sometimes the solution was beyond their reach. Hopeless was the word. He had used it, weeks ago. Occasionally, she had thought about it too. But as soon and the idea came up to her mind, she quickly dismissed it. Emma was upbeat and strong-hearted. She would take her medication and go to therapy to get better. She would have electroshock sessions if that resulted on her getting better.

She thought Will had given up on her that day and it broke her heart. He had doubts and so did she. He doubted she could handle marriage and motherhood and she doubted he would remain by her side forever.

By the end of the day, it didn´t matter to her, was having each other enough? Yes. Did they fear? Yes. They were certain about nothing; it was scary. Love was the one and only assurance and it was enough for her.

Will had proved her the same when he dripped water all over her that afternoon. If she had only knew love could be felt so physically. It had hurt, tickled, burned and fizzed…all at the same time.

It was astonishing.

Emma smiled drowsily; she was in Heaven.

"What?" Will asked with a grin at her cute expression. It was more than a week since their engage and the first night spent together.

"Just thinking…" her head turned to met his loving eyes, "about you and me," she finished the sentence when his silence encouraged her to continue.

"Oh?" he was smirking playfully, "I think about you and me all the time," she giggled. Wine did that to her. It got her to giggle contagiously, among other things, like talking excessively.

"You do?" she stirred on the couch, trying to find a better position.

"Yeah… Don´t you?" he was drawing her out.

"U-hu… I think about the other night," her third glass of wine rested empty on the coffee table, "if it was good for you."

"It was amazing to me," his voice was slightly guttural, "I know it wasn´t that amazing to you… I wanted to."

"It hurt," his previous words spurred her, "I didn´t think it would… not that much."

"Is that why you… are afraid of doing it again?" he _really_ wanted to do it again. He craved for doing it every day, every moment of it, at anytime, anywhere.

"Yes…" she breathed; shame, embarrassment, cultural barriers emerged; "I thought I'd…" she gulped, "… come;" the silence was so tense it could be cut with a knife, "I wanted to."

"We could, Em…" he put softly moving closer to her, "It´s not always about me…it´s about you. About your needs, about what you want."

She stared at him, heart pounding hard against her chest. "I want…" she began slowly, "to be with you."

"What do you want to do with me?" he prompted his fiancée planting light kisses on her mouth.

"I want to feel the same you did… to understand it." Orgasms weren´t foreign for Emma, she had touched herself in the past, they had touched in the past, but what she was asking was something much more profound. "What if… it hurts again?" she exposed her concerns, frankly.

"I don´t think it will…" he said moving her hair behind her shoulders and then resting his hand on her thigh, "Still, we don´t have to sleep together if what you want…" unconsciously his finger traced patterns on her bare skin, "is release." Words came out crudely, bringing color to her cheeks.

"I can do that by myself, Will," she had no idea where that sudden sense of humor came from.

He chuckled and brushed her chin with his lips, "I know you can. You have," her eyes flickered. _He had heard her_? "I know you wanted it as bad as I did. I heard you once… in the shower," he finally put out and Emma felt her neck burn, "It was the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"Really?" she fought against her quivery breathing, the heat wave hitting her body and his mouth making delicious things to her skin.

"Yeah… What were you thinking by then?"

"You," he sucked on her pulse relentlessly, "making love to me. It felt good… I wondered if it´d feel better with you."

"It does feel better. I could make you feel better if that´s what you want…" he invited giving a soft squeeze to her hips, "Do you want, Em?"

"Yes…" her eyes sizzled when his hand plunged underneath her pencil skirt and in one single move slipped her underwear down her legs.

Climaxing on the couch wasn´t how she intentioned the night to go. Actually, she never imagined consenting with it. But as soon as Will´s mouth assaulted hers, surrender was as natural as breathing. He kissed her deeply, positioning himself amid her legs and adding the necessary pressure to his working hand.

It came unnoticed for Emma the way her hips bucked up against him, looking for what she had been craving for all those days. She forced herself to break the kiss for air and panted, locking eyes with him. He was still dressed and that was unacceptable. Timidly, her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, and he kneeled and pulled away to let her undress him.

Her eyebrows lifted slightly; his body always amazed her. "Like what you see?" he teased bringing her to sit down facing him. Her thighs brushed his hips, "I like what I see as well," he let her know when she nodded. Her elbows supported her weight on the armrest, inciting him to take her cardigan off and press his mouth on every inch of her exposed skin.

Will pleased her implicit request; he wouldn´t make her beg. He knew she was still shy, but he wished she would ask for what she wanted, openly; he wished she would put herself first, for only a moment. That night was a big step, though; despite the fact she had had a few glasses of wine.

His arm snaked around her back to unclipped her lacy bra and she blushed when it fell down her arms; her breasts would never be a source of confidence, "I… _Oh God,_" she breathed sharply when his tongue twirled on her pink nipple. He smirked against her flesh and repeated the movement, making her back arch. It felt good. It always did.

Will could adore Emma´s skin all night. He loved the way goose bumps betrayed her when his lips kissed strategic spots, when she coaxed him with the subtlest signs. She wanted to learn how to enjoy his touch and he wanted her to crave for him and express it.

With ease and hope, he kissed her between her breasts and below to her belly and she gasped. Her chest was rising and falling madly, reading her fiancée gape. She knew what was he up to and her tongue pocked out to lick her dry lips.

She couldn´t have possibly stopped him the minute his face submerged between her legs, scooping her closer by her behind. Emma had to grip the edge of the couch to avoid jerking by the rush of heat hitting her body. They had never done that before.

Oral.

It was wet; so wet it burned. It burned feeling his tongue drawing crazy patters across her folds, his lips intermittently nibbling at her. But it burned more when he would stop to look at her redden face moments before of sinking back down in her.

Her hips rotated against his face, hunting for more. She tried to retain the moaning level to a minimum, but it was hard; it was even harder when his hands entrapped her lower body, keeping it steady on the cushion.

"_Oh my Goodness_..." she moaned as her spine arched, feeling close, her muscles starting to contract, her abdomen tensing, her head spinning. And suddenly, everything ended; "Wh-" she panted, "why did you stop?"

Will sniggered; she seemed confused; he loved that look on her face. "I don´t want you to finish yet," he let her know.

"Why not?" there was a hint of frustration in her voice and he chuckled again.

"´Cause I´d like to blow your mind… If that´s ok with you."

"Y-you already were…" she gulped, hard, "I want… you to do that again… with your mouth"

His groin bothered him. His arousal pressed inside his pants so solidly, he was certain it wouldn't yield in the morning. He wanted her, badly. But that night was about her, about her own needs, so he went back to the former explored territory.

She was soaking wet and tasted brackish and sweet. All over again fervor reappeared, bringing gasps, whines and heavy breathing out of her.

"Will…" his name was a groan when his tongue teased her entrance, "_God_- Will…"

"Yes, Em?" his voice came out drowned.

"I-I… think I want you," ministrations ceased and their gazes locked.

Her curls were cluttered; her cheek bones flushed, "Are you-"

"We could try again…" she trailed, "…slowly."

Will stared at her, dying to capture her lips in an untamed kiss, but her essence flavored his mouth; kissing her didn´t seem like a good idea. His eyes travelled madly to the coffee table. There was still some wine in one glass and a Kleenex box. One gulp was required for Will to empty it and two sanitary towels to rub his mouth clean.

"Wh-"

"Ready," he grinned goofily, "I didn´t want… to freak you out."

"Will…" lovingness made her heart beat strongly and her arms wrapped around his neck.

They kissed lengthily; slow and harder then. He didn´t have to do anything to make Emma realize how stirred up he was. Just by the way his arms roamed across her naked torso, tormenting her nipples, scratching her ribs, his tongue almost making love to her collarbone, his heavy breathing against her skin Emma could tell he was as desperate as her.

She found herself ripping his pants off and helping him pulling them down; his boxers went join them almost immediately.

Their hot desire for each other brushed together and the air was caught in her throat, "We´ll go slow ok?"

She nodded; she wasn´t scared, just expectant. And he entered her completely; a moan that would never fail to break free escaped his lips. She was slick, inviting and warm.

Emma huffed, feeling filled and throbbing. Nothing like the first time. It was hot. Hot and indescribable. She liked it, a lot, and pushed her hips forwards surveying what new sensation that would beget.

It was a growl. Her lips shaped a perfect 'O' and their bodies moved with cadence.

"How does it feel?" he managed to ask seeing her awakening with sexual desire.

"Feels… hot. Different. Good," she was mumbling and he helped her out by grasping the back of her knee to drape his bottom.

He was panting, driving inside her, fighting not to thrust deeper, forcefully; she was learning fast. Too fast. Her hips were swinging with his and he wanted to rock against her like he had dreamed of, but he didn´t want to scare her either, "What does- Oh, Em-" his face nested in the angle of her neck and shoulder. He had to hold on. "Follow your instincts… What-what do you wanna do?" his voice was sharp, thick with yearn and lust.

Out of the blue, both Emma´s legs were enveloping his motioned hips and speed increased when her palms push him forth by his low back.

"T-this is so intense," she felt dizzy; everything was going too fast; it was too much; something building inside her, but she was absolutely taken and obsessed with the whole experience. She thought she was in the plenitude of an orgasm, until he hit something inside her. Something triggering. And intense was not even describing a quarter of what she felt right then. A loud whine flew her lungs and her head spun wildly. Her back arched, his chest rubbed against her nipples. She couldn´t speak, only writhe and moan. Her toes curled, her insides burned and shrivel, her body shook. And she let go, because there was no chance she could have hold it any longer.

He felt her. He felt her walls collapsing around him. Her cries plugged his ears and she took him to the edge, "_Emma_…" his teeth captured her tensed lips while she climaxed and he rammed for the last times inside the shaken Emma.

She came down her peak the exact instant he spilled inside her.

They breathed unevenly, holding each other tightly. She was still trembling. "Will…" she whispered his name, struggling to comprehend the intensity of the moment.

"Are you ok?" his mouth kissed her lips.

"Yes… I´m… that was…" words were absent.

He smiled, "Amazing."

"Yes…" she questioned herself if reality was reality.

Silence fell upon them. The room suddenly became colder.

"Will..?" he lifted his gaze, "I-I need a shower"

"Me too," he never wanted to let her go.

When standing up, they realized they were still wearing some clothes. Her skirt was crinkled around and up her waist; his pants did the same around his toes. She had never expected to have sex on the couch. It was un-Emma but she couldn´t help to giggle.

They were a mess. And that was a new facade of mess Emma didn´t know she could feel inclined to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, readers! I´m terribly sorry for taking so long with this last chapter! Had some personal problems lately, plus had troubles finding my beta. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter… I was asked for some smut, but I didn´t want to add any unnecessary racy chapters to this story. **

**Reviews are highly appreciated! **

**Thanks to Tay for helping me with the first two chapters and to Becc for her assistance in the last one!**

**Aggie**

**III**

_It is normal for new couples to experience an initial phase of sexual drive_.

The more she tried to understand it, the less sense it made. Normal people usually initiated in sex while being young. Way younger than Emma. Why would they be sexually maddened after years of practicing that… _activity_?

Emma wasn´t normal; she never thought 'normal' was a word to describe herself. She was caring, compassionate and kind, kinder than most people. And she had just had sex, at the age of 32. A rare and peculiar fact (although that wasn't the only detail that made Emma unique). As a typical teenager, she had gone through sexual awakening, but never satisfied her young body with the cravings that time would bring.

So, following her logic and taking her particular case, feeling the urge of complying with carnal desires seemed rational and perfectly applicable to her. She had no résumé when it came to boyfriends (taking boyfriend as the entire concept) and being married in the past didn´t even help to conceptualize what she was trying to comprehend. Being somebody´s wife involved so much more than having a certificate with an official stamp from some remote Chapel in Las Vegas.

She was smitten about the whole thing. About sex. It made her blush; she was still shy and occasionally she wouldn´t recognize the woman in those thoughts. Blame and gratitude fell on Will. It was him, the only reason Emma would suddenly wake up feeling hot and bothered in the middle of the night. It was him, the man that made her entire body burn during adoring love-making between the covers.

It was all because of him.

_Will, Will, Will, Will_….

The mere echo of his name caused her chest to engorge. And she couldn´t help to wonder where she would be if they had never met.

She couldn´t. Trying to imagine her own life without Will as an unattainable aim.

'_Welcome to McKinley Miss… Pillsbury_'. Her whole life changed on that morning. Just by a simple friendly and curious smile a co-worker, whose name was unknown, gave to her.

Emma´s life had been signed by that day, by his friendship and the time spent together. McKinley had become a source of delight for the school counselor since day one, mostly because of him. She remembered staying longer to help him with the Glee Club. With only the pathetic excuse of, kids cared about arts and she cared about kids (it wasn´t entirely a lie). But the only motive behind her actions had been remaining by his side as long as she could. Because she knew Will found in the school a place to forget and drift away the concerns his rotten marriage would bring him.

She had wished not be selfish, but she had wanted Will just for herself. Because no ordinary woman was enough for him.

And Emma wasn´t an ordinary woman, that´s why she had secretly fantasized about what going to bed and seeing the sunrise next to Will Schuester would be like.

Now she could see it. Every morning. His soft voice was music to her ears while whispering 'Good morning, sleepyhead' and her cheery giggles were more contagious than tickles. Emma knew Will loved her smile by the way his eyes flickered with enchantment after kissing her lips.

Sometimes, Emma wondered where the sexual phase magazines and specialists referred were. Looking at it retrospectively, they had had some sort of 'wild' month, sleeping together 2, occasionally 3 times, a week. That was the more sex she had had during her whole life. And for him as well. Will´s first marriage was not only a constant daytime of struggling but also a lack of between the covers activities. Especially during its last year. Now, their nocturnal recreation had quieted down.

Emma was honest with herself thinking she was still an amateur when it came to sex. Most of the time, she was absolutely clueless about initiating. And most of all, continuing some sporadic seduction game. It was hard for her; just like her first time when being embarrassed about her own need. The words 'I´m feel hot' would never flee her mouth. It was literally torture because most of the time Will was always around, she felt edgy and eager.

All her chastity yeas were paying back.

Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Schuester´s bedroom had been sort of quiet lately. Against his own primitive instincts, every night Will had to hold himself not to throw his entire weight on top of his fiancée. He didn´t want to scare her; in fact, he was scared himself. His own desire consumed him, but he didn´t want her to think sex was the only thing tumbling his mind.

It was, tho. All the time. His need embarrassed him. One blink from her and he would make her see the stars on the kitchen´s table or in the back seat of her car. Even in the janitor´s closet.

But he didn´t want to scare her, so he kept it neat and clean.

"Will…" her voice was low, nearly a whisper late that night. He had just arrived from the gym.

_Good exercise will keep my head busy_, he had innocently thought. But he was more energized than ever. "Sorry I woke you up", he apologized sitting on the edge of the bed. The smell of shampoo and soap reached her senses, "You ok?" he asked when seeing Emma´s back.

"U-hu", a deep sigh, "just tired".

"I´ll get changed and turn the light off", he was considerate while quickly sliding his jeans off and dressing with his PJ´s. the mattress plunged when his body rested next to Emma´s.

"How was the gym?"

"Fine", his brow furrowed when, uncharacteristically, his fiancée didn´t turn around.

"Good. I- Are you ok, Will?"

"Are you?", he repositioned himself closer, and she shifted clearing her throat.

"Yup". Silence. It was almost heartbreaking. "Will…" her voice broke the quietness seconds later, seconds before he could, "why do you- uhm, why don´t you touch me anymore?"

Her question froze him. "Wh-", words got lost before leaving his lungs and Emma finally faced him. Her eyes were glossy.

"Don´t you, uhm, want me anymore?" she seemed to be on the edge of tears.

"_Emma_…" her name was whispered with loving patience, "Of course I want you. I love you".

"Is this supposed to happen? To have problems so soon?", she was calm asking; it looked like she had been thinking about this for days, "We´re not even married and we´re already having intimacy problems…", Will couldn´t help to chuckle and she stared at him with serious expression, "Why do you find this funny?", it wasn´t her intention to sound so mad, "I don´t think it´s funny… you know, not being touched or-"

"Em?"

"What?" her name coming out so softly caught her unaware.

"You haven´t touched me either".

Blush covered her cheeks. "I, uhm…" _Busted_. Her tongue licked her parted lips with nervousness.

"And we´re not having intimacy problems, Em." She said nothing. She couldn´t actually object. She had no idea what it was to have intimacy issues when the truth was she barely knew intimacy. "I do want you. I´ve told you…" He had. Many times. And every time Emma had shuddered, "And I've _showed_ you." Her eyes locked with his. Suddenly the atmosphere went tense. Dreadfully sexually tense. And she felt mortified with no reason. "We´re still taking baby steps. You are. I am as well".

"You are?" she was confused.

"Yes"

"Why? You don´t-"

"You think I'm not taking things slow too?" He was sweet asking and she was still naïve to understand what he really meant. The puzzled expression casting her eyes gave her away. "I´d do so many things to you, Emma". The air was caught in her throat and her neck burned; his words were crude, but listening to them was like having caviar. Strange, foreign, at first; but exotic and delightful once it´s tasted more than once. He moved closer, his feet barely brushed hers, "I´d rejoice with your body all night, I´d make you go crazy. But, you know what I'd like too?" She shook her head; his answer intrigued her and started her. "To see you take what you want and step out your comfort zone so someday you can let me show you what I´m talking about".

Emma remained silent, absorbing his words. She understood what he was talking about. Somehow, he was right with pushing her. It was to want things. She just didn´t know how to take them.

"It´s not fair, you know?" His husky voice snatched her back to reality.

"What?" She stared at him. _What´s not fair? You always being the one initiating everything? Are you tired?_ She was outraged and opened her mouth to argue.

"For you", he simply put and continued at her widened eyes, "you should get what you want and not rely on me, on my needs".

"What do you mean?" She knew what he meant.

And Will knew she knew; he chuckled, "I mean if you feel like _doing_ something with me, you should go for it. I do that with you, right?"

"What if you don´t feel like it?" Rejection wasn´t on her 'might happen' list.

"_Emma_… There´s nothing wrong with not feeling like it. But for the record", his hand snuck around her waist, "I always feel like being with you", she blushed profusely, "Sometimes I stop myself".

"Why?" She didn´t want him to stop. Ever.

"I don´t want you to think sex is all I think about".

"It is", she pointed and he looked away, embarrassed, "I do think about it. A lot"

"You do?"

"Yes. It´s the only thing missing between us. The only thing we haven´t shared in all these years".

"I know…" He breathed deeply and faced the ceiling; his fingers traced slow patterns on her hip; he wanted to make things easier for her. He could tell she was having a hard time with being comfortable and feeling free enough to let herself go, "It´s ok, Em… We have time. All the time in the world to make up for all those years".

"Maybe…" She began coyly, "Maybe we could… start today". Slowly, she transferred her weigh on her elbow, positioning higher to look at him directly. Will remained still, in suspense about her next move. He wasn´t entirely surprised when she pressed her mouth into his.

The kiss began slowly at first. It always did. Sudden hungry kisses were not Emma´s thing. Not yet, at least. He assisted his fiancée by roaming her ribcage and down her hips. The way her chest swelled under his touch was a token he was making the right moves and when it happened, Emma brushed her tongue across his upper lip.

He moaned softly when meeting her warm flesh. She tasted like peppermint and smelled like freesias. He cursed himself for not being there earlier to rub the scented lotion on her freckled skin. "You´re so beautiful", he whispered when she pulled away after kissing lengthily, "Don´t you ever think I don´t want you, Emma".

"Ok…" Her lips landed on his again, this time more firmly, and unconsciously her upper body fell on his chest which Will made sure to embrace her tighter.

Their breaths muddled up, heavily, loaded with desire. It was wet. It always was. And Emma loved the way her urge grew every time the slightest gap appeared between their greedy mouths. Her naked leg wrapped around his; unhurriedly her confidence started to build up and his palm cupped her oval behind. It was Will´s weak spot. The light fabric of her nightgown wrinkled beneath his palm when he gave a soft squeeze to her thigh. The pressure between their bodies deepened and her breath labored.

Unexpectedly, his strong arms lifted her up and positioned her seated on top of him. Her eyes widened when noticing his erection amid her straddling legs. "Wh-"

"What?" He was gentle while asking.

"We´ve-ve never done this before", she stuttered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

He chuckled and teased her with a wicked smile, "Yes, we have… but I was on top"

"Will!" Her hand smacked his chest playfully and added going slightly blushed, "I´m not sure I know how to _do_ this".

"Just let yourself go, sweetie." he stroked her face, letting his hand fall to her shoulder down to her chest and waist, to finally settle on her hip. Will could tell she had been tense before her body rested its entire weight above him. Their hips pressed together and Emma leaned down to kiss him once more.

Most of the time, Will let Emma be around the house, with her things and habits. He loved her little quirks; he had a bunch as well, and she had never said a word about those. Most of time, Will was ok with his fiancée stiffed routine. He was also a structured person. But most of time (not to say always), he was in command about what happened between the covers. He didn´t mind at all. On the contrary; he loved having Emma just for himself. He wasn´t an avaricious man, but she arouse in him the most hungry and possessive feelings. It was wrong. He was acquainted about it. But he just couldn´t help it. He loved taking out of her the most luscious moans and knowing he was the reason for them.

Except that night, none of that happened. He only committed himself to entice the gorgeous woman straddling his lap and kissing his jaw line with dedication and suavity. He noticed the way her palms supported her weight on his lying body; he noticed she was considering her next move. She must have decided, because her fingers began lining his muscles. His pecs, then down along his abs. Her nails dug his flesh and it constricted under her sensual touch. Even the shy and demure Emma could turn him on. She had no idea how much.

His hands seemed to have a mind on their own, because soon they slinked underneath her yellow nightgown to caress the soft skin of her belly. She locked her eyes with him and bit her lip, breathing unevenly. Will´s gape was dark staring back at her, letting his hands work magic on her, moving down to her ribcage so his thumbs could brush the contour of her breasts.

Emma allowed herself to sit straighter, enjoying his patting, letting sensations take control of her. He watched her and slowly pulled her nightgown up, revealing some skin. And then more. And more.

The fabric fell down the bed and Will contemplated Emma´s nudity. Her bare chest waved and her cheeks tinted red when his index traced a track from her sternum to her navel.

"I, uhm…" her own hands cupped her face, unsure where to put them; unconsciously, her forearms veiled her breasts.

Jokingly, his tongue clicked twice, "No, no, no, Miss Pillsbury", she tried to suppress a giggle, "Don´t hide from me"

"Ok, Mr. Schuester", she teased back, although heat was starting to make its imminent appearance. For a second time, the redhead bent forward to capture his lips. Her nipples brushed his chest, and he couldn´t help but to rotate his hips below hers. "_Oh_…" a tiny winy moan escaped her lips.

Slowly, his hands travelled down again to the edge of her panties. And Emma sat up, waiting for him to take them off. But instead he used the sides of the lacy underwear gripping them as reins and pressed her against him.

She moaned. She felt him hard. He felt her wet.

And Will repeated the same movement.

"Will…" her voice was thick and shortly, she began moving her hips forth. The lace clung to her round cheeks when he tightened his grip around it. The pressure felt divine. Soon, she was sizzling. And moved again. Back. Forth. And then back again. And then she swiveled on him, ranking her own fingers across her skull.

His eyes were popping out. She was wildly moving on top of him. She could be so alluring when she wanted. "You´re so hot", he groaned driving up to meet her, "You´re driving me c-crazy". He was panting, desperate to really feel her.

"God, I-I want you", she sounded overcome with lust, "I need you". She bowed and kneeled; he undressed her in less than a blink. His pajama pants dressed his ankles before he could even tell who had taken them off.

The bed was cluttered with blankets they didn´t use and cloths they didn´t want.

Emma didn´t bother to change her initial position. She was fixated with the whole experience and lowered herself on him. It was superb. She could draw out the most burning sensations with a simple move. She and she only.

He thrust in to her, excitedly. Her clouded eyes provoked him. He wanted to clasp every inch of her blistering flesh and pump inside her. He did, his hands roaming her body madly. And Emma arched so much he thought she would break. She cried his name and her head fell back.

She felt him throb and herself tightening around him. Her legs were numb and brought her eyes to him again. She jerked when seeing him seated up and wrapping his toned arms around her torso.

Their hips collided forcefully and they kissed every time the missing air allowed them to. He growled; she whined. Their sultry skin rubbed together with candor.

"Em…" his guttural voice announced he was close.

"I…" she panted against his mouth.

His fist closed securely around the curls of her nape, holding her gaze still. He wanted to watch her come undone. "Let go, Emma", he commanded pushing deeper inside his lover.

"I… I´m…" she moaned and her eyes squeezed shut when his finger traced the line between her back things, "_Oh God_…".

Her insides shook, her head spun, her inner muscles contracted and Emma convulsed on top of him. He didn´t have to execute anything else to follow her in climax, spilling in the trembling Emma.

They had no idea how they got to be lying on the mattress upside down, holding each other so tightly.

The room was quiet, except for their rough breathing.

"Wow…" she finally manage to articulate, "that was… _incredible_"

He laughed softly, still trying to catch air, "_You_ were incredible".

They looked around and then each other. The bedroom seemed strange. Then they realized and giggled.

Everything was on its head.

But they were heading the right direction. Loving, wanting and above all, learning.

**A/N: I got your prompts… as soon as I can I'll publish them! If you have any other one, don´t be shy and pm me or submit it here: im-reggie-lambert . tumblr . com/ask**


End file.
